


[ERROR]

by MiragetheShadow



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dedf1sh needs a hug, Dedf1sh needs more love, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiragetheShadow/pseuds/MiragetheShadow
Summary: So... First fic, I have no idea what this is, except just me posting random poems because Dedf1sh doesn't get enough attention...Character death and teen rating because it is mentioned once, poor sanitized girl:(Now have some poems made for Dedf1sh's songs.
Kudos: 1





	[ERROR]

0 shell  
That's all that is left.  
A shell.

~{}~

1 Progress  
I have to keep going, keep fighting.  
Try to keep myself.  
And hide it too.

~{}~

2 Ripped  
My soul is shattered.  
So is my free will.  
Ripped to shreds.

~{}~

4 Dunno  
Confusion reigns.  
What's happening?  
It's all a blur.

~{}~

5 Thirsty  
Thirsty to get up, out.  
Thirsty for more.  
Voice reduced to a quiet whisper for now.

~{}~

6 Frisk  
I... What have I gotten into?

~{}~

8 Regret  
A fog drifts into my mind.  
I'll leave the emotions for next song.  
Should I?

~{}~

9 Party  
Loud music pounding,  
Crowds pushing in.  
That melody...  
Is this a Memory?

~{}~

11 Above  
What rests above this ceiling of concrete?  
Probably water.  
I do not wish to know what lies below this floor.

~{}~

12 Awake  
I finally open my eyes,  
And see everything crystal clear.  
Truly awake, and unable to say anything about it.

~·}~

(This next one is where the mention of death is, if you don't want to read, you can skip it.)

13 Shade  
Wrapped in shadows,  
I finally accept my fate.  
I will never leave,  
I am dead.

~{}~

14 Crush  
Going insane  
The walls closing in  
What is running through my mind?

~{}~

16 Salty  
I need something new to work with.  
Ramping up in difficulty,  
I am beyond annoyed.

~{}~

19 Bless  
It says this is right,  
That I will become a part of something bigger.  
Why does dread keep me frozen then?

Something's wrong.  
Send help!  
Don't -

_An error has occured_

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hope you liked it. I... Have no idea what to type here. Also, I'm on mobile lol.
> 
> Please tell me if there was any mistakes, or if I missed a song.


End file.
